


Saving the species

by FallenAngelForever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Violence, will add tags as the story goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: One of the last of his kind, Eren has been isolated and alone for several years, hidden within an abandoned sanctuary. For years he's nurtured his hatred for the humans that killed his mother but a chance encounter with a strange human girl flips everything he's believed in onto its head and now he must navigate his way to the truth, all the while fighting the currents of his potentially misguided rage and hatred.





	Saving the species

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this fic.  
> Couldn't have done it without my amazing beta - Ignis76

As he walked through the forest, he lifted the straps of the firewood carrier slightly to roll his aching shoulders as he glanced at the sky, the blue was slowly fading and what was left blended with pink and red as the sun slowly set. The day was ending and he settled the strap back onto his shoulders as he began to walk at a slightly faster pace. His mother had told him to be home by sundown and the window of time to avoid a scolding was closing rapidly.

As that thought crossed his mind, his steps faltered and he stumbled slightly as he narrowly avoided crashing face first into the ground. How could he have already forgotten, being late wouldn't matter at this point, he already had a scolding waiting for him and he remained rooted to the spot as his mind drifted back to the fight he'd had with his mother that morning....

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-  

Growling with badly suppressed agitation, he paced up and down the hallway, passing the kitchen entrance several times with little to no regard for the bemused looks his mother gave him whenever he stalked past and after another five minutes of pacing, she gently placed the last of the dishes onto the tray and left them to dry, walking forward she stood by the door and her smile grew as her son immediately halted giving her the look of a deer caught in headlights, stock still but ready to bolt. Sensing his impending desire to bolt Carla eased her smile into a more gentle form "Now, now. With all that pacing you'll wear a hole into the floor, is something wrong?" She spoke softly, any more traces of amusement would likely send him running.

She watched his expression run through a series of emotions before settling on determination and she waited as he took a deep breath "M-momthere'ssomethingIwanttotalktoyouabout!" and the smile slipped from her face and her expression melted into one of incomprehension "I-I'm sorry Eren, but could you repeat that, I couldn't quite catch what you said, the only word I caught from that barrage was mom."

Eren went ridged as his face slowly began to burn. Soon the embarrassment had become too much and he began to fidget and for a moment she considered asking him again but he'd already mustered enough courage and had begun to speak again, this time at a much slower pace to her well disguised relief.

"W-well, there's something that I really wanted to talk to you about...you know how I'm older now?" He paused again and as if she'd already sensed his courage rapidly depleting, she gave a gentle nod for him to continue as she tried to ignore the feeling of bitter comprehension slowly coiling its way throughout her heart and chest, they'd done this entire song and dance before and it wasn't hard for her to catch on to what he wanted. And if she was right...this wouldn't end well...it never ended well.

"I-I was really hoping...that maybe...I could go to the meadow?"

The silence was oppressive and as his question hung there, he began to regret ever asking. Her had face gone pale and as she closed her eyes, she took a deep breath that shudders and when she opened her eyes, she felt far older than her years { _'I said no, I always say no. Why is it that the answer I give is never good enough for you?!_ '} It was something she wanted to scream but couldn't, because it wasn't the response her son wanted and asking it now wouldn't resolve anything.

She found herself turning around, unable to face the look of confusion and sadness her son gave her. She held a hand over her chest and began to breath more slowly and with each breath she counted the beats of her heart and before she knew it, the words were already tumbling out of her mouth "That's enough Eren. We're not going to have this discussion right now"

Ah, but mom-" Eren started only to flinch back when she suddenly turned, giving him a severe glare

"But nothing" She snapped and he flinched again, she'd yelled at him before but had never taken such a sharp tone with him before. Heaving a gasp she said "Eren I`m sorry, but the meadow isn't up for discussion, now go do your chores." His entire body trembled as his muscles tensed and his eyes were beginning to water "Its not even far dammit! Your never going to let me go are you? I`m always going to be stuck here, I hate it and I hate you" he screamed, spinning around on his foot and running out the door. She flinched slightly as the door slammed shut and as all the strength drained from her she collapsed into a chair at the table and she couldn't do anything more than lay her head down in her arms and cry...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-  

Eyes glazed he stared at the sky as the last rays of light slowly left the sky and with a start he snapped out of his thoughts and he glanced around rapidly. How long had he been standing there, lost in his thoughts? As his head turned to the left, he caught sight of a patch of lilies, he was closer to home than he'd thought and he urged his aching legs to move. He'd barely taken a step when the scream tore through the air and the quiet forest seemed to burst to life as animals and bird scattered, fleeing as far as they could, away from the source.

Lurching forward he threw aside the holder and he ran as fast as he could, faster than he'd ever run before. With his burst of speed it only took him a few minutes before he was bursting through the last line of trees only to freeze in horror at the nightmarish sight that was unfolding before his very eyes. The entrance to his home was surrounded by a number of men and his mother was being dragged from the house by several ropes tied to her neck and arms and with revulsion, he noticed that her attempts to free herself had only resulted in severe rope burns that bled from where her flesh had torn.

This obviously hadn't deterred her as she continued to struggle, snarling at the men as her blue wings batted wildly...and from the gashes around the edges, they'd clearly been caught between the ground and her body a few times as she was being dragged. Another scream pierced through his ears and it was more than enough to jolt him out of his near catatonic state of horror and he was shouting before he could stop himself "Mom!!" and everything seemed to still before all those eyes were on him.

"What the hell...? It's a kid, that bastard never told us she had a kid!!" one of the men yelled at another as he struggled to tie the woman's kicking legs. "Look at him though, those...golden wings, if we catch him, we'll seriously cash in if we sold them as a pair...shame he isn't a girl but we can make do" another man said with a sick grin. "So grab him then" the third man ordered before the largest man shouted back a quick "Yes boss" and moved towards Eren.

He felt arms wrap around his waist before they were heaving him over the man shoulder. No one saw his mother's face contort with pure rage and protectiveness over seeing her precious cub in the hands of a damn poacher...she {roared}. The men holding her down were sent flying away by a blast of steam which began to obscure her entire body. Her muscles rippled, her bones snapped and creaked and her claws tore themselves out of her fingers and toes as she grew.

The men that had cruelly dragged her across the ground were now backing away, terror dawning in their eyes as she raised herself to her full height. Seeming to shake their fear, they all lunged for the ropes just as she launched herself up into the air, her powerful blue wings flapping hard, the men below struggled to pull her back down and in response she dived, slicing through a man and ripping him in half with a single swipe of her claws.

The men pulling at the ropes panicked while the rest ran about in a frenzy. She roared again, sending a scorching breath of fire hot enough to make the ground itself melt as though it were lava and the poachers darted away releasing the ropes. They wouldn't be enough anymore, they needed something sturdier and orders were being shouted around and nothing Eren heard made any sense only for it all to be shattered by a massive explosion.

Something shot across the newly formed clearing and with a sickening sound that couldn't be described, it speared straight through his mother's side and embedded itself into the stone mountain wall on the other side and it didn't stop. Countless explosions rang out continuously and more of the those things sliced through his mother's flesh...they continued until his mother crashed into the ground and as she attempted to raise herself again, one last shot forward...and went straight through her neck. There was nothing, absolutely no sound as her body slumped to the ground, eyes blank and very much dead.

And one last time, that silence was broken as the entire forest erupted to life. Animals screeched and howled as the men screamed and shouted. In the chaos Eren threw himself forward. The man that had been holding him had frozen in shock at the dragon's death and his arms had grown lax. The human fell backwards and landed hard on his back, the breath clearly knocked out of him and without any hesitation, Eren used this to his advantage and scrambled to his feet. With one final glance at his mother's body he turned and ran as tears streamed down his face. He ran until his feet bled, he ran until he felt as though he would be consumed it all.

By his hatred for those who'd killed his mother...for the human beings that had destroyed his life...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
